


A day in the life of 2ollux fucking Captor

by Indus_orr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Sex, Humanstuck, M/M, days in a life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indus_orr/pseuds/Indus_orr





	A day in the life of 2ollux fucking Captor

The sun glares down on me from the window behind my lovers bed. The vile red sun shines on the black walls of the apartment where I have rested my head almost every night this year. The apartment was purchased in late October last year with two bedrooms and one bath, I thought I would live comfortable with Eriden as roommates. Four days after, we had a welcome home party. There was a lot of drinking and I woke up in bed with my roommate.

I pick up my glasses and find my feet on the soft rug. my eyes scan the room but fail to see any life. I scratch my head an walk out to the harshly lit up living room. On the sofa there is a red sweater with sunglasses curled up. How can Dave sleep in all this light? I walk past the boy trying to getaway from john and his "no homo" bull shit to get the the kitchen where I hope Eriden is making pancakes.  

"Sol."Eriden whispers from the bathroom. I raise a eyebrow at him. I walk to the bathroom careful not to wake Dave."what ed" I shut the door behind me. Eriden presses himself on me."Happy annivversary "Eriden licks his lips. I smile at his attempt." happy anniverssary ed" I push him on the wall and pull my knee up his leg. My knee finds his bulge.

My heart skips gust like the first day. I remember not being drunk at all at the welcome home party. But Eriden can't hold his liquor. So soon enough he was doing this to me. Funny how things come back around.

"soll" Eriden lets my name fall  from his soft lips. " toniight." I wisper before leting myself out of the bathroom. I can hear whines from the bathroom. 

"Having fun?"Dave now in kitchen with his head on the table, turns to look my way. "deprethed agaiin?" I walk to the first aid kit  and pull out the Advil. Dave looks away. I set a glass of water and the Advil down next to his head. "you have to thtop driinkiing like thiith." He picks up the Advil and swallows it." I can't deal with the love of my fucking life not being gay." Dave drinks the water in big gulps." have you ever athked iif he liiked you?" I sit down next to the poor guy. The bathroom door swings open and Eriden walks through to his room." No" Dave mumbles in to his sweater."I had to get way. Thank you for letting me crash here." I rub my hands together as my tummy grumbles."pancaketh?" I get up and pull the box of pancake batter out. " you thhould tell hiim, ii realiize iit may hurt your friiend thhiip but iif what you feel iis thiis much paiin than what do you have to lothe?" Dave's head jerks up.

Three loud knocks come from the the door. Eriden runs across the apartment to answer."Ya.  Come in." Eriden's voice comes from the door." thank you"I can tell who the voice belongs to and Dave nearly falls off his chair. "John's here" Eriden skips in to the kitchen, John fallows looking at the floor, Dave is on the floor having a panic attack and all I can do is face palm myself. "Dave why are you on the floor." I can almost see the pain in his eyes through his shades. John get down next to him."Did I do something?" Dave curls up in a ball "No"Dave takes a short breath than stands up. John looks confused and stands up too. Dave wobbles and grips the table. "Fuck it. J-john" Dave takes off his shades, looks in John's eyes, than kisses him. " Dave . I told you I am not a homo." John turns realizing Eriden and I are still there. " I don't care" Dave takes his shoulder and spins him around. "I love you. Egdork" This time John kisses Dave. Dave puts back his shades on his face. "Let's go home." John pulls Dave out of the apartment. "Thank you" Dave waves at us. 

"Can wwe havve sex noww?"I push Eriden in to the table and mix the  batter."Toniight." I repeat my self. Although I am sure by this point my cheeks are red. "Pleaseeee sollll" Eriden hugs me, he starts to lick the nape of my neck and bites softly. I can feel myself get hard."ttoniigth" He smiles knowing my lost breath is short for him winning. " wwhen?" He kisses my lips one at a time. I let a growl out and put down the forgotten pancake batter."now." I pull him to the bed room. Eriden has that smirk I can not resist.

Eriden presses me to his bed. Eriden's kisses are short but they have a spark to them. I tug at his pj pants until they slip off and my lovers naked. He kisses me the whole time, he's trying to get my clothing off. First my yellow shirts comes off over my head. Than my pants and boxers at the same time. He is truly a master at his trade. I admire the purple hair falling in to his face. "ed why are you to pretty?" I cup his face and he stops kissing me.

Eriden Ampora, my lover is now looking in to my eyes with his blue eyes that are cover by glass. I pull off my glasses and his and set them on the night side table. I remember the first time we made love. That night only I remember. It's my secret that, he confessed his feelings for me and pinned me. How could I say no to the man I love. I remember every movement that night. The way I made him scream.

"I am not pretty!" Eriden kisses my forehead. I smile at him." Ed, Fuck me."  He obliges and takes my hard in his mouth. I run my hands thought his hair wishing there was something I could play with in his hair. Something to make him feel good too, like sensitive nubs. Sensitive nubs? Am I kidding like that would ever happen. Who would ever make such a think. "Holy fuck ed." My breath gets heavy as he sucks me. My hips buck in to his mouth. He is careful not to run his teeth along me.

I pull him off and place a kiss on his cheek. I push him down, my turn. I bite my lip. He grabs the lobe from the night table and puts some on his fingers. I take two fingers. I let out a moan and he works his fingers.

I Remember the first time we did this. How much it hurt with one finger. "soll" I vibrate from his voice.  "ed"I answer in praise. His fingers leave me making me feel empty.

I position myself over him, than lean down and plant a kiss on his cheek. I slowly move my self in feeling full again. Eriden arches his back and moans." Fuck Sollux your tight" Eriden lets his voice go. I start to move. My mind becomes jumbled and I can only feel him. He kisses me and bites my neck.

 Fuck this feel so good. His hips buck making his go even deeper. I  take in a sharp breath . I didn't know he could go deeper. I didn't think it was humanly possible." ag-gaiin eriiden" I let out  through thrusts.  Our hips slam together. " I am about to- to come. " Eriden lets out and grabs my cock ."Fuck" I let out grasping to him.

 We lie there cuddling each other for a good hour before he remembers the pancakes. I draig him to the kitchen still naked and he makes the pancakes. well he makes pancakes I go back in to the bed room to put on pants. I sip a white box in my pocket and pick up his pj pants.

"eriiden put on" I though the pj's at him. "wwhat am i not sexxy?" He waves his ass. " ya that'th why ii need you to put on pantth." I sit in front of my computer and start it. I scroll through the code files and folders tell I find the one I am looking for. The computer goes black and I get up to go to the table.

Eriden puts out the plates of pancakes and sits down next to you.

"sollux I love you."  He says in mid-bite." Ii know that'th why." I look down at the box in my pocket. " ed, Fuck ii love you and wiill alwayth." "i knoww." Eriden bites in to another pancake. 

I slip off my chair and get down on one knee. 

" you know, but what you don't know iis  how much ii love you."

I grab the box and open it to revel the sliver ring.  Eriden's mouth drops.

In that moment the phone rings and Eriden jumps to get it.

The computer program I made plays our song and splashes  "will you marry me?" on the screen. But its too late Eriden's in the other room.

My heart sinks. I walk to my room and shut the door. My back slides down the door. I can hear the computer program in the back ground. I sink in to my depression. The one he took me out of. I know he didn't say no. But. But. I curl in to a ball and fall asleep. 

I wake up to his face."yes." Eriden smiles looking at the ring that sparkles on his finger. 

 

 


End file.
